


Rapto

by lightblacks (darkwlightb)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/lightblacks
Summary: ...no other creature has ever felt for Mingyu as deeply intense as him…





	Rapto

**Author's Note:**

> -Title translation: Abduction
> 
> this is what happens when u combine all the unrelated things u love and u do whatever the fuck u want. recommendation is to read slow :D

obsidian

sky lulls

as

pearl

moon shines

whilst

silver

clouds conceal

aquatic midnight reflections swirl in waves

and

rippling circles grow into fading

when

blinding lights dancing on the surface wave

like

salty emotions emanating from those nocturne eyes

right as

cascading flows spill down in race…

...no other creature has ever…

_i wanna be alone_

_alone with you, does that make sense?_

in solitude

many moons Mingyu has witnessed

in yearning

for his hollow chest to be complete

in solitude

for many moons Mingyu had not taken notice of eyes crying

in yearning

for their awaiting anguish to be at ease

_but nothing hurts when I'm alone_

_when you're with me and we're alone_

pensive sadness digging deep wounds

crestfallen the young one sits by the willow tree

narcissus at his bare feet

while

unbreakable gaze bonding with his shiny beloved

folded legs gathered up under his chin resting on the trunk

solemn self embrace

and

puddles of sorrow pool on his obscured crystal eyes

faintly heavier sickness in heart by each passing night

hands tighten at his own flesh

yet the ghostly moonlight caress won’t hide his rose gold cheeks

the corner of his lips curling infinitesimally upwards

the corner of his forever teary doe eyes softly... subtly wrinkling

the light in darkness

...he fell instantly

Wonwoo fell once

and he falls again every night

he never knew such an intricate emotion sipping and bleeding from—

he stirs him from the inside and—

he breaks him and—

he wrecks him—

he’s shattered—

he—

he wants to protect

...he needs to protect

he wants to preserve

he needs to preserve

he wants to cherish

he needs to cherish

he wants to keep hurt away

and he will keep hurt away

it leaves Wonwoo breathless

...no other creature has ever felt for Mingyu as deeply intense as him…

_i wanna steal your soul_

_and hide you in my treasure chest_

from the deep end, an ethereal being appears

whose echoes in whisper arise his ears

_ look at me_

_ l o o k a t m e _

guardian of his own life

but echoes in whisper still disarm and hypnotize

_ come with me_

_ c o m e w i t h m e_

shaky hands as he nears

the most enticing nymph begging with endless tears

_ stay with me_

_ s t a y w i t h m e_

_ it's not like me to be so mean_

vaporous steam hazing over condenses

around

mystifying veils fogging silently in daze

just like

a muddled nebula vining, twisting, floating

until

it melts

after

it clings to Mingyu’s skin

and

there’s the touch of a hand on top of his at the fusing earthy union

where

pond kisses forest

where

oneiric greenery blankets sprouting baby’s breaths

where

now…

that hand

wraps

all around

his wrist

those fingertips

loosely slide

across and down

the back of his hand

the soundless whisper

adoringly orbiting

as

it cloaks

his existence

from the human plane

...now

where

fingers interlace

_you're all I wanted_

_just let me hold you_

_hold you like a hostage_

**Author's Note:**

> more meanie fics: [here (chaptered fics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/darkwhites) and [here (one shots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/lightblacks) :D
> 
> i would love to hear what you imagined!!!!!! -winks- uwu thanks for reading always i love you 
> 
> and a few things to say:
> 
> -right alligned text are [billie eilish's hostage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skHbZBsS7hM) lyrics  
-[echo](https://www.theoi.com/Nymphe/NympheEkho.html) and [narcissus](https://www.theoi.com/Heros/Narkissos.html)  
-for [tumblr's whump.tober 2019](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019) lyrics  
alternative 1, prompts #1 isolation, #7 stay with me and #17 shaky hands 
> 
> i can't draw for shit but i still wanted to try for a challenge this october so i chose these whumptober prompts because they fit well with this kind of retelling of [the myth of echo and narcissus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Echo_and_Narcissus_\(Waterhouse_painting\)) with a different ending. here's what the wiki says about it if you don't wanna click on the link:
> 
> "Echo and Narcissus is in the genre of classical mythology. In Ovid's version of the myth, Narcissus was the son of the river god Cephissus and the nymph Liriope. His parents were told that he would live to an old age if he did not look at himself. He rejected all the nymphs and women who fell in love with him. One of these was the nymph Echo, who was so upset by her rejection that she withdrew from life and wasted away until all that was left was a whisper. Her prayers were heard by the goddess Nemesis who caused Narcissus to fall in love with his own reflection. He continued to look at his reflection until he died. A narcissus flower grew on the spot where he died."


End file.
